1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting plotter.
2. Discussion of the Background
As a medium working apparatus for performing a desired working on a sheet-shaped medium to be worked, a printer apparatus, a cutting plotter and the like have been known. As the medium working apparatus, an apparatus has been well known which is provided with a flat plate-shaped work table on which a medium to be worked is placed and held, a first guide rail which is provided so as to extend in a straight line shape above the work table, a second guide rail (also referred to as a “Y”-bar) which is provided so as to extend in a direction intersecting the extended direction of the first guide rail and is supported movably along the first guide rail, a work tool support means structured of a carriage which is supported movably along the second guide rail and the like, a work tool which is attached to the work tool support means for performing working on the medium to be worked, and a control mechanism which controls movement of the work tool support means and the work tool to control the working (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-148745).
A cutting plotter is one of the medium working apparatuses as described above and is an apparatus by which a medium to be worked is cut in a desired shape. The cutting plotter having the above-mentioned structure has been also well known. In the cutting plotter, a cutter blade, an end mill or the like is used as a work tool and the work tool is moved in an upper and lower direction with respect to the carriage under a control of the control mechanism to be pressed against and separated from a medium to be worked. Further, movement of the carriage on the second guide rail and movement of the second guide rail on the first guide rail are controlled and, as a result, the work tool is capable of being moved in an upper and lower direction, a front and rear direction, and a right and left direction with respect to the medium to be worked and the medium to be worked can be cut in a desired shape.